


First Time

by PaperGrounds



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: First Time, First Time Together, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, LMAO, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, actually this isn't really smutty ??, but it's super gay, incredibly gay, it's really just making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperGrounds/pseuds/PaperGrounds
Summary: They loved each other, and it was absolutely perfect.And it still was, after two entire months.And then Evan made the amazing mistake of bringing up the topic of..Well.Sex.





	First Time

"I'm- im n-not so sure I'm doing this right, Connor..?" Evan was breathing heavily at this point in their extremely unexpected, super abrupt make out session, his hands at the others shoulders to steady himself in Connors lap.

This was something fairly new to him, and he didn't care much for messing up something so good. Oddly enough, all it took was a glance, some words, and then Connor pounced.  
But god, this had escalated quickly. Though, he couldn't possibly complain. His sweaty palms moved up to the others face, so he could steal a few more kisses.

"R..Relax, Ev. You're doing just fine." He heard the boy huff through their kisses, pressing more and more and more onto his lips. And more and more and more is just what he wanted, what he _needed_. As the kisses, touches and caresses continued to escalate, he let his thoughts distract him. He noticed, thinking on the past, he possibly had some small puppy-love crushes on people who most likely didn't even know he existed before.

But this was entirely different.  
_Connor_ was entirely different.

When they'd started taking things seriously, he was ecstatic, and so was Connor. He started taking him on small little dates, anything they could afford on a jobless, high schooler's budget. Connor stayed over at Evan's house for comfort and affection when it all became too much. Oh, and they were practically magnetic to each other, always holding hands or cuddling or kissing (That was honestly his favorite part).

All in all, They were there for each other.  
They loved each other, and it was absolutely _perfect_.

And it still was, after two entire months.  
And then Evan made the amazing mistake of bringing up the topic of..

Well.  
Sex.

Connors voice brought him back into the present, and he blinked. Evan, looking down, still in their same position, saw that he was looking up at him with those beautiful brown eyes. "You alright?" He heard him ask.  
Without missing a beat, he answered by tackling him with a kiss.

Connor snickered, and Evan felt his chest vibrate against his own. He felt hands move up to rake through his short, dirty blonde hair gently, and he smiled.

Sudden.  
That was a good way to describe Connors techniques.

When he felt those all too familiar, slightly chapped lips on his jaw, trailing painfully slow kisses down toward his neck, he hesitantly threw his head back. When he added along a tiny and uncharacteristically impatient whine, he noted that it seemed to encourage the other drastically. Then Connor's hands slipped under his shirt and gently squeezed his waist, making him bite his lip. He thought it couldn't get more intense.

And that's when Connor did _it_.

Evan yelped so loudly, He felt Connors hands hands sharply pull away from his waist, only to shoot right back out just as fast to make sure he didn't fall off his lap.

"D-Did I hurt you? Do you not want me to do that?" The boy asked, breathing heavily as he looked up at Evan.

He had his hand over his mouth to keep himself from making any more embarrassing noises, the other trailing up to his neck. His fingers ghosted over the area in the crook of his neck where Connor had left a bruise. He shook his head. "N-No it felt.. good. I'm sorry if I scared you. I-I'm not very experienced with all this-"

Connor didn't let him finish. He pressed a kiss to his lips, this one softer but nothing less then passionate. After a few quiet moments of nothing but kisses, he pulled away to speak. "It's okay. I love you."  
  
_I love you_.  
The words pleasantly rang in his ears.  
He'd said it so many times, but somehow this time, in this scenario, it was meant something much different.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you-" Connor repeated, shifting positions quicker then he could say those three words once again. In seconds, the boy was hovering over Evan, legs in between the others knees.  
Quickly, Evan wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling the both of them impossibly closer.

"My- My S-shirt.." Evan breathed out, tugging at the hem. He was lost in a haze, and he barely even notice when Connor gently pulled it over his head, tossing it to the side along with his own shirt that had gone missing in the discord.

And then they were kissing again, this time much harder and intensely. Evan felt his lips between Connors teeth as he nipped at him, and the others hands roaming his now bare chest. They breathed out each others name from time to time, quietly though, never too loud. Evans toes curled when fingers, hands, lips and eyes ran over certain areas, his eyes squeezing shut.

And god, did he try to keep quiet. He even bit the side of his hand, trying not to make any noise. Connor, lost in his own world, didn't seem to notice until he couldn't keep quiet any longer. " _C-Connor_!- m-mmph!" He let out a quick, high-pitched moan, his back arching up against the other.

Completely against his will.

And then Connor pulled away, eyes widening at him. He felt like he could quite possibly crawl into a deep, deep hole of embarrassment and never come back out, despite how good his boyfriend looked when he was slightly sweaty and shirtless. "Oh my god," He spoke, "That was fucking loud, Ev." Snickering, he leaned back down to bump his nose against Evan's.

"W-Well jeeze, H-How did you expect I'd react to.. that?" Evan huffed, frustrated. Knowing that he was enjoying this, he just covered his face with his hands, his face redder than it's ever been. He heard a small, loving chuckle, and then Connor's hands pulled at his wrists.

"No ones home, remember? I _want_ to hear you. It's not embarrassing.. I mean.. it's bound to happen, with this whole.. sex thing." He said quietly, leaning against one arm.  
"And, if you don't feel comfortable, we definitely don't have to do this-"

"N-No! I want it. Gosh, definitely, but.." He interrupted quickly, hands flying up to the others face. "I mean, I was the one who.. who a-asked about it. I-I'm stupid. I shouldn't be.. uhm, embarrassed."

  
"Evan." Connor sighed quietly, moving to the side. He pulled Evan upright, and held his hands in his lap. "You're anything but stupid," He whispered, "Don't call yourself that."

Connor had said that, but he didn't quite believe it himself when he screwed everything up- especially their first time together. This should be so _important_ , and he probably turned Connor off or something with his stupid antics. "..Hah, are you sure about that?" He mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"Fucking absolutely." He insisted, pulling his chin up so he could look right at him. "It's your first time.. I- I get why you're nervous or embarrassed." Connor brought up his hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, making Evan giggle quietly.

"But I swear to god I'm gonna make it good." He snorted, gently putting their hands to the side, and pulling Evan close, closing the gap between them.

And Evan laughed.  
He laughed like the rest of the world had disappeared, and it was just them.

He had maneuvered himself right back on top of Evan, taking his hand and interlocking their fingers. And Evan looked up at the amazing human above him with a smile, his free hand moving up to rest against his chest.

"Um...So.." He asked quietly, twisting a stray curl of Connor's hair on his finger. "..What did you have in mind?" He giggled once again, bumping their noses together once more.

"Ohh, y'know.. Lots of stuff." Connor informed, pulling up on the boys legs so that they were wrapped around his waist like before.

"Likeee..?"

"This."

In about fifteen seconds, they were in their boxers.

•••

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!  
> this is the second treebros oneshot I've posted on here because I just ?? ship them so much??  
> lmao, i'll try to write about something else next time 
> 
> anyways, I hope you all liked it!  
> stay classy friends


End file.
